


the only hope for me is you

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world doesn't have much need for romance anymore, but love—it needs as much of that as you can give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only hope for me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [The Only Hope For Me is You by My Chemical Romance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX8tVy4Xxyo).

You weren't friends with him before shit went down. If you're honest with yourself, you didn't really _have_ friends before the bombs went off—before you woke up amongst broken glass and a city of shattered people. You met him three blocks down from the house that your little sister shared with her boyfriends, and the two of you studiously did not talk, walking on opposite sides of the street until you both realized you were there for the same house.  
  
He was a drab little motherfucker even then, soft plaid button-ups over worn band t-shirts and ratty jeans. Hair a shade of blonde just brighter than dishwater and eyes a color blue that you don't usually see outside of contacts commercials. You'd had too much on your mind at the time to do much more than kind of carefully gauge whether or not he was likely to steal your backpack, but once the two of you were carefully seated on Kairi's couch, you let yourself think that he was kind of cute in a very boy next door kind of way.  
  
Apparently he was Sora's twin, which made it worse that when you got to Kairi's house it was just her and Riku, Sora nowhere to be found.  
  
(Kairi tells the both of you that he'd been on campus when the blast hit and that they hadn't heard from him since. You remember what downtown had looked like before the cable had cut out. You don't say a thing, because your sister is crying enough as it is.  
  
And anyway, you're pretty sure they already know.)  
  
As the weeks trudge on, you get to know him well enough that when your sister loses her life to a mugger, he wraps his arms around you and holds you when you shake apart.  
  
Riku drops a few weeks later, brain bashed in by a jackass with a pipe, and then it's just you and him against the world.  
  
It's not really romance between the two of you at first either. You become friends and when the sexual tension rockets up between the two of you, there's no reason to fight it. You're just two people clinging to each other in the hopes that amongst the sweat and come you might feel human again.  
  
You fall in love with the look in his eyes when he has to tear someone apart for you, when he has to shank the motherfucker who's trying to put a bullet through your brain. The world crumbles to pieces and you're just a man. Just a man in a world full of monsters—a world of ash and embers and people who forgot what it really _meant_ to be human. You fall in love with his wrists and the way he looks at you when you're fucking.  
  
It's still not about romance, but it is about a love so visceral that it's the one thing in the world you're still sure of.  
  
"You'll remember me, won't you?" he asks you one night. "If I go before you do."  
  
You sigh, quiet. "The only hope for me is you," you tell him, brutally honest in the afterglow. "If you go first, I'll remember you for the minute it takes for me to follow."  
  
He is quiet for a long moment before snuggling in closer, one hand to your heart.  
  
The world doesn't have much need for romance anymore, but love—it needs as much of that as you can give.


End file.
